


Can I Get a Hit?

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Inebriated Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, Weed, bottom!stone, no beta we die like men, weed makes stone horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robotnik sometimes smokes weed to clear his head while he works.  He offers some to Stone.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anonymous





	Can I Get a Hit?

**Author's Note:**

> The descriptions of anything weed-related in this fic are all from my experience of smoking one(1) time. I'm hesitant to post this because it might be catering to a very niche crowd, but either way I hope you enjoy this! I was finally able to fix the formatting issue and will be fixing the rest of the fics I posted anonymously as well.

Sometimes the doctor liked to smoke weed in the lab. ‘To clear his head’. It didn’t bother Stone. At first he would cough at the smoke as he was forced to stand right by Robotnik, but that soon faded. Eventually he himself began to grow curious about the experience, he never drank nor used drugs recreationally. But when he got lonely and craved the smell that reminded him of the doctor, he decided to try it.

He loved it. It calmed the ever-present fear and anxiety beating in his heart. It let him relax, and made him giggly and happy. There was only one problem, really. It made him unbearably horny.

It had never been a problem before, he was always in the safety of his own home and free to masturbate to his heart's content. It even made him enjoy the process more, free of the paranoia of being overheard in his empty house. But he knew he’d never be able to smoke with others for this reason. Which brought him to his current predicament.

“Agent Stone, get me my special box.” 

“Right away doctor.” He used a key from his own keyring to open the locked cabinet that held the doctor’s ‘special box’. It was really just the case that held his various types of weed, rolling paper, and a lighter. 

He handed the box to Robotnik and returned to his spot by his desk. He couldn’t help but watch out of the corner of his eye as the doctor picked a labeled jar of some expensive variety and began rolling it. His eyes flicked away when he lit the blunt and brought it to his lips. The doctor’s current project of drawing blueprints would be suspended until he finished. 

He took deep drags, carelessly puffing the smoke out after holding it in for a few seconds. Stone surreptitiously took a deep breath, enjoying the way it burned his lungs and nose. 

“Agent Stone, this is a new blend that I bought recently and it’s lovely, try it.” The gloved hand held out the near-finished blunt to him, and the doctor looked at him expectantly. 

“O-Oh no I couldn’t, I don’t smoke.”

“Don’t lie to me, agent. I have security camera footage of you buying cheap weed from that store down the road from your house. Now try it.” His voice was commanding, and Stone knew it wasn’t a suggestion.

He hesitantly grabbed the blunt and took a weak drag, wincing as he held it in. He coughed out the smoke after a few moments.

“Come on now, I know you can do better than that. I expect you to finish that.” Stone’s cheeks flushed. He was screwed. But he complied, taking deeper inhales and silently finishing it off. When he reached the stub, he crushed it in the ashtray that had been in the doctor’s box. The doctor had gotten back to work, but looked up at Stone to return his expectant gaze. “Put my box back.” The effects of the drug began to kick in as Stone returned the contents of the box to their rightful place. As his face grew hot and his eyes grew heavy, he returned the box to the cabinet, almost forgetting to lock it. He walked with heavy legs to return to his spot beside the doctor’s desk. 

His eyes fluttered as a curling heat grew in his gut. He didn’t notice his pants beginning to tighten, but someone else did.

“Interesting. I knew some people reacted to weed with arousal, but I figured you would’ve told me that  _ you  _ did before accepting my offer.” The doctor looked up at him with sharp eyes, not nearly as hazy as Stone’s own. It was obvious who was more experienced here. 

“‘M sorry. I tried to tell you but you insisted.” His head tilted to the side as he gazed at the doctor. His eyes were almost… needy. 

“Of course, you’ll do anything for me, won’t you Stone?” Stone nodded like a bobblehead. He couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed about his obvious erection, nor his heavy lidded eyes he cast upon the doctor. He didn’t, in that moment, care if the doctor knew about his little crush. 

The doctor leaned back in his chair and gazed with an unreadable expression at Stone. Maybe it was predatory? Yeah, that must be it. He felt his knees wobble a bit. His eyes followed the path that the doctor’s gloved hand made as it reached for Stone’s crotch.

Wait. Reached for Stone’s crotch? 

Stone gasped as he palmed his clothed erection. The doctor sneered.

“Disgusting. I should’ve known you would react like this. Lesser minds have little control over baser instincts.” Stone whimpered at the cruel words. His eyes began to water as the doctor pulled his hand back. But the man only stood from his chair, towering menacingly over Stone. His eyes were ruddy from the weed, but that did little to ease his intense gaze. 

Gloved hands gripped his hips, and his thumbs rubbed harsh circles into Stone’s hips. He couldn’t help the breathy moan that left him at the rough contact. 

“I think I like that you’re enjoying this so much. Y’know, smoking gets me a little riled up too.” The words barely registered until a hand returned to his cock, gripping it through his slacks. It squeezed a little too hard and he jumped with a yelp. A nefarious grin grew on the doctor’s face. He was enjoying this. 

“Take off your pants and underwear and bend over my desk.” The words were yet again commanding, and the agent couldn’t find it in himself to hesitate as he complied. He fumbled with his belt before yanking off his pants, taking his shoes with them. His elbows rested on the desk as all but presented himself for the doctor. His bare ass was on full display, and Robotnik hummed appreciatively. Stone whined, his voice cracking. His cock hung heavy underneath him, dripping onto the floor. The doctor tutted.

“Look at the mess you’re making. I’ll have you clean that up later. For now, close your eyes.” Stone complied with a soft huff. He was painfully aroused and ached for stimulation. He heard some sort of click, like a cap opening. Then he jumped at a cold sensation at his hole. Fingers, still clad in leather gloves, were prodding at his entrance. It didn’t take much effort to relax himself, in response to the finger pressing insistently against him. 

He choked out a whimper as it pushed inside of him. He loved the first burn of being entered. The doctor had long, knuckly fingers that felt exquisite inside of him. The finger was quickly-too quickly- joined by another. When the two were seated deep inside of him, they began to stretch away from each other. They scissored him in preparation for something larger. Tears began to brim in his eyes as he opened them, trickling down his face at the stimulation. 

“Did I say you could open your eyes?” A sharp sting on his ass registered before the overbearingly loud smacking sound. He cried out and jumped, clenching around the fingers inside him. He tried to ignore the way his cock seized. “Oh, you like that, don’t you? I should’ve expected that. You already have so little control over your hormones. Well, either way, I won’t deprive you.” The return of the stretching was accompanied by another, heartier hit. He bit his tongue hard enough to taste the metallic tang of blood to hold back a wail.

He couldn't, however, hold back the squeak and spasm that escaped him when those fingers brushed his prostate. A chuckle was heard from behind him, and the fingers pressed against that same spot, curling downwards. The doctor’s free hand landed heavily on his upper thighs. He quivered and tried his best to hold back the noises that ached to escape him. When Robotnik’s fingers pulled out though, he sighed.

“Shut up, Stone. I don’t want to hear you just yet. I want you completely silent.” He took the words to heart, and clenched his teeth. A few more smacks had him rocking forward, cock dripping heavily. “Good boy, for once you’re able to listen.” More tears flowed down his face at the praise. A particularly harsh smack forced his head to droop between his shoulders and he exhaled shakily. He was so close to just wailing, crying his pleasure out to the doctor and anyone else that would hear it.

Finally, the battering on his ass slowed. Instead, something slick pressed against his entrance. He expected it to be the doctor’s fingers, but the thick weight was unmistakable as a cock.

The doctor was going to fuck  _ him? _ The thought made Stone’s hot face flush harder. To know that he would stoop to that level all for Stone. He sniffled silently. He always craved affection from the ice-cold doctor. His praise, his touch. They were what Stone lived for.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cock entering him, to which a silent gasp escaped him. He writhed minutely, trying  _ so _ hard to stay silent for the doctor. He pushed in further, each inch drawing a new silent reaction from the agent. 

When the doctor’s bony hips finally met Stone’s ass, the taller man leaned forward to growl in his ear.

_ “Scream for me.” _ Stone shouted, tears dripping onto the desk. That thick cock pressed forcefully against his prostate, and filled him so completely that he sobbed. He instinctively tried to push back for more, but the doctor stayed steady. A firm hand settled on the small of his back forced a whine out of him. The lack of control he felt was so overwhelmingly arousing. 

“P-Please move, doctor!” His words were weak and hesitant, pitching out of his normal range.

“Oh, but you’re in no place to be asking for things. Maybe, if you ask sweetly enough, i’ll give it to you.” The doctor wanted him to beg. He was not above begging.

“Please! I’ll do anything, all I want is for you to move. I want to make you feel good doctor, I want! I just want you to use me for yourself, to ruin me.” He sobbed, yearning for stimulation.

“Anything, you say? You’re playing a dangerous game, agent. But i’ll play along.” Slowly, painfully slowly, the doctor pulled back. Each movement had the head of his cock dragging against Stone’s insides, forcing mewls and whimpers from him. He pulled out until only the head was inside, Stone panicking that he would pull out completely. But before he could open his mouth to beg otherwise, he was slamming back in. 

As he tested the waters of Stone’s reactions, he developed a rhythm. He himself started to groan and gasp at the pleasure, which made Stone’s knees weak to hear. His thrusts grew quicker and harder, pumping deep into the agent. 

“Fuck- I love how you cry. Sobbing over my cock. You’re so good for me, doing everything I ask of you without question. The perfect little dog on a leash. Absolutely wonderful.” The doctor growled between his grunts and gasps. Agent Stone threw his head back, mouth agape. He ate it up, every miniscule word of praise between the degrading phrases.

Stone breathily cried out as he felt his orgasm approaching, arching his back so that he curled inwards. The heat in his gut grew, and he opened his mouth to warn the doctor.

“I- I’m gonna-”

“Oh no you don’t.” A hand reached for Stone’s cock, squeezing the base hard. He screamed weakly, squirming from the pain of his denied orgasm. “You cum when I tell you to. If you even deserve to cum at all. Maybe I should just finish in you, and let you deal with yourself at home tonight, all alone. Would you like that?” 

“No! Please no, I want you to make me cum,  _ please _ make me cum!” Stone sobbed. The doctor’s thrusts faltered. Fuck it was hot when he begged. A part of him ached to leave him like this, needy and begging for it. But the little part of him that pitied the man and  _ almost _ cared about him wouldn’t let him do that.

He began to thrust more slowly, deeper. He paid extra attention to the angle to ensure that he hit his prostate on every thrust. Eventually his own movements became erratic, and he had to grit his teeth to stave off his orgasm. He began to pump Stone’s cock, drawing sweet whimpers from him. His hand moved fast and rough, thumbing harshly over the head in a way that was so close to too much. 

“Please let me cum!” He was beyond begging, he didn’t have enough coherency for that. The doctor wanted to see him come unglued so badly, so he took pity on him.

“Go on then, do it. Cum for me.” Stone wailed as the heat in his belly finally unleashed. Hot streaks of cum dripped onto the gloved hand stroking him. He sobbed out his orgasm until he went lax. His knees buckled, and the firm hand on his back moved to his waist to hold him up. His eyes fluttered.

The doctor kept going. Pounding into him just as hard, but his noises grew louder. Just as Stone began to start sobbing again from oversensitivity, he finished. He pushed deep inside Stone, groaning loudly as he filled him with his hot cum. He pressed his front to Stone’s back, both of them panting hard.

Eventually Robotnik straightened himself, and gingerly pulled out, wringing a whimper from Stone. He pulled up his pants and fixed himself up a bit. Stone began to move to do the same, but a hand on his waist stopped him.

“Stay there for a second.” Stone saw the doctor rummaging in a cabinet he was never allowed to use. From it, he produced a plug.

Returning to the agent, he gently pressed the plug into him until only the sleek back base showed. Stone didn’t even have it in him to wonder why the doctor had that on hand.

“I want you to get yourself dressed. You will wear that plug until tonight, where you can take it off. I expect you to wear it to work tomorrow.” Stone’s cock made a valiant effort to harden again, but he tamped down the arousal those words sent through him. 

He put his pants back on and stretched his back.

“Oh, and clean my gloves for me.” The doctor’s dirty fingers were shoved into his mouth, and Stone didn’t hesitate to lick them clean. He huffed when they were pulled out. “I could use a latte”

The doctor had already returned to his blueprint drawing, flopping down into his chair.

It was about to be an interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do appreciate constructive criticism if it's delivered kindly, i'm still a beginner and am looking for ways to improve. And I of course would love to hear what you thought of this fic in general!


End file.
